


Stoic

by Zen_06



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Are we really just friends or not?





	Stoic

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. Mai might not be trolling at all in that one scene we all know about :^/ 
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“Today is such a great day! And guess who deserves to have a hug from me?” Yuuko gave a big warm hug to her classmate who was just sitting quietly on the grass field reading her book. 

1 second hasn’t fully yet passed when the bright girl got rejected by the other party. Confused, she asked for the unfriendly response. 

“Don- Don’t do that..” The bespectacled girl whimpered softly and turned her head away from the crackhead. 

“What do you mean?” The girl’s facial expression fell when her friend refused to look back at her after all this while. 

“...”

“You know I won’t judge whatever you’re gonna say to me right? I mean, I’ve already endured all the previous jokes you made me go through for the past 1 year. This probably means nothing..” Yuuko tried to get back the attention she needed from the other girl. 

“I- I like you.” Mai whispered her answer and immediately buried her face in the book she was holding. 

“Why are you so embarrassed then? Aren’t we already friends?” Yuuko was trying hard to connect the dots when she was interrupted abruptly. 

“I don’t mean the usual way.. I’ve had thoughts of doing more intimate things with you.. Like hugging you and staying up late often for movie nights..” The once soft voice turned into white noise between the two girls. 

“eeeeEEHeeHHHHH???” The crackhead finally noticed the main point of the conversation and her mind quickly went blank. 

“Mai-chan.. I-” Yuuko went silent for the next few minutes trying to process what just went into her ears. With hesitation, she called the girl’s name to try to find out more. 

“Uhm.. Thank you for being honest with me.. I don’t know how to feel right now but. uhm..” The short-haired girl stuttered while gaining back her senses. 

“I was just joking.” Mai replied in a straightforward manner when she saw how hard the girl next to her was sucking in oxygen into her tiny frame. 

“...”

Internal combustion in the flustered girl happened as she burst out screaming a bunch of incomprehensible gibberish into the sky while coming up with awkward positions to match her current mental state. 

As the poor girl continued to unleash her confused emotions, the bookworm simply smiled and blushed while maintaining a close look at the other party. 

“She could’ve died in front of my eyes if I haven’t intervened.” Mai chuckled slightly while checking up on the other girl. 

“Mai.. so you weren't serious about it?” Yuuko finally caught her breath as she faced the now stoic girl. 

“Who knows?” The bookworm resumed on her reading sessions and the crackhead looked at a distance far away from them to keep her cool. 

“I can’t show my feelings so easily..” The tsundere kept to herself when the two stayed together for the entire evening.


End file.
